You belong with me
by Hotmommyof3
Summary: One shot. Based on Taylor Swift's song "You belong with me"


AN: Just a one shot about Finn and Rachel. Now normally I am all about Noah and Rachel but I heard this song on the radio yesterday and it immediately made me think of Finn and Rachel. Leave reviews. Much Love. P.S. I dont own Glee. Would love to own Mark Salling but sadly I don't.

* * *

Rachel stood off to the side as she watched Finn talking adamantly into the phone to Quinn. Apparently she wasn't happy with something that Finn had said to here earlier today. Staring at Finn Rachel couldn't help but starting singing Taylor Swift's You belong with me in her head.

**You're on the phone with your girlfriend, She's upset**

**She's going off about something that you said**

**She doesn't get your humor like I do**

Finn's voice soon broke through her thoughts. "I'm sorry Rachel but I've gotta go. Quinn wants me to come over."

"It's fine Finn. She is your girlfriend after all." _Unfortunately_. She thought. "I'll see you tomorrow in Glee." Rachel headed out to her car and jumped a little when the radio starting blaring the music she had been listening to on her drive to school. She had to admit that 30 seconds to Mars was a good group. Plus Jared Leto wasn't too bad to look at either. She smirked at the memory of Tuesday when she was talking to Mercedes about her new found love for them and Quinn's glare and interruption into their conversation.

"_You actually like that band Man-hands? I thought all you listened to was show tunes."_

"_A future Broadway star has to be open to all types of music Quinn. Not just show tunes. In fact it was Noah that introduced me to them."_

"_Yeah well Puck isn't know for his good taste in music." And with that last comment she flounced away, her Cherrio uniform swishing as she walked away._

"_Just ignore her girl. Jared Leto is hot. His eyes are amazing."_

"_Yeah 30 seconds to Mars is awesome Rachel. They have some great lyrics." Finn said coming up behind Rachel. She turned to smile at him but noticed when his eyes left hers and wandered over to Quinn who was motioning him over. _

**I'm in the room, its a typical Tuesday night**

**I'm _listening_ to the kind of music she doesn't like**

**And she'll never know your story like I do**

_Why am I at this stupid football game? I hate football. Oh yeah that's right. Finn asked me to come to the game tonight to support Kurt. It was his first game as kicker and Finn thought it would nice if the members of Glee came out to support him. Why do people like this stupid game? Oh well at least I can watch Finn without getting dirty looks from Quinn._

Suddenly everyone jumped up screaming. Rachel looked around and noticed the scoreboard. McKinley High had just won a game. And it was all because of Kurt. She quickly jumped up screaming for all she was worth. She pushed through the crowds looking for Finn but stopped short when she saw that he was wrapped in Quinn's arms kissing her for all he was worth.

**But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts**

**She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers**

**Dreaming bout the day when you wake up and find**

**That what you're lookin for has been here the whole time**

**If you could see that I'm the one who understands youBeen here all along so why can't you see?**

**You belong with me**

**You belong with me**

It had been about 2 months since Babygate had exploded. Finn hadn't spoken to her in 2 months and then suddenly he was calling her asking to go with him for a walk. So here they were walking around the street of Lima.

"Rachel, I'm sorry that I haven't talked to you since … well you know. I've just got a lot on my mind. I just don't know what to do. Every time I look at him or her I just get sick to my stomach but when I look at them at the same time I see the girl that I fell in love with and my best friend. Christ, Puck is like my brother. We grew up together." Reaching the park Finn stopped and sat down on the first bench he came to.

**Walkin the streets with you in your worn out jeans**

**I cant help thinking this is how it ought to be**

**Laughing on the park bench thinkin to myself**

**Hey isn't this easy?**

"There was this one time when we were like 8 or 9 years old Puck wanted to run away. So of course he wanted me to go with him. So we planned a sleepover and when my mom went to sleep we snuck out of the house. We decided that we were going to leave Lima and tried hitchhiking. Unfortunately it was the middle of winter and we had forgotten our coats so we barely made it to the end of the block before we were freezing. We ended up deciding to go back home and when we tried to get back into the house the door was locked. But then we remembered we had left my bedroom window cracked. So we climbed the tree outside my window and tried to push it open. We had just gotten it open enough so that we could climb in but when Puck tried to reach the window his shoes slipped on the wet branch. Luckily neither one of us had noticed that his pants had gotten caught on the branches. When he slipped his caught pants kept him from falling to the ground. But it ended up with him hanging upside down his pants hanging around his ankles screaming bloody murder waking my mom up. She came barreling into my room and started freaking out when she saw that we weren't in bed like we should've been. But when she heard Puck screaming out the window she quickly figured out where we were. Man I have never seen her so mad but I laughed for days after that. Puck and I were grounded for a month after that." Finn smiled brightly at her when he turned to look at her. There was a long pause and Finn took a deep breath before he turned to away from her. "I'm still in love with her Rachel. I know that she made a mistake. A pretty big one but I still love her."

**And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town**

**I haven't seen it in awhile, since she brought you down**

**You say you find I know you better than thatHey, Whatcha doing with a girl like that?**

**She wears high heels, I wear sneakers**

**She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers**

**Dreaming bout the day when you wake up and find**

**That what you're looking for has been here the whole time**

Rachel's smile fell when Finn told her that he still loved Quinn. Why couldn't he just see that Quinn wasn't right for him? Why couldn't he see that she was the one for him? That she had always been there for him and would never do that to him?

**If you could see that I'm the one who understands you**

**Been here all along so why can't you see? You belong with me**

"Look its getting late we should get going." Finn pushed away from the bench and held out his hand for her to take. "I just want to stop by my house and grab my car. I need to talk to Quinn. But I'll drive you home first." Rachel just nodded her head trying to keep the tears at bay.

**Standin by, waiting at your back door**

**All this time how could you not know that?**

**You belong with me**

**You belong with me**

**Oh I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night**

**I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're about to cry**

**I know your favorite songs and you tell me about your dreams**

**I think I know where you belong. I think I know it's with me.**

Waiting for Finn at the back door of his house Rachel couldn't help but let some of the pent up tears flow slowly down her face. She was never going to be good enough. Hearing Finn's footsteps she quickly brushed the tears from her face and plastered a fake smile on her face. She followed him to the car and as they slowly made their way to her house she couldn't take the silence any more. Reaching over she flipped on the radio and the one song Rachel didn't want to hear was finishing up.

**Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?**

**Been here all along so why can't you see?**

**You belong with me**

**Standing by or waiting at your back door**

**All this time how could you not know that**

**You belong with me**

**You belong with me**

**Have you ever thought just maybe**

**You belong with me**

**You belong with me**

When the song finished another love song came on and she quickly flicked the radio off. "So I take it that you have decided to forgive Quinn even though she is having Noah's baby and tried to pass it off as yours?"

"Yeah, I guess I have. Everyone makes mistakes. Quinn, Puck and I have been through too much together to just let this one mistake ruin our lives. I like you Rachel and I always will but I love Quinn. I always have. She is my life and we will get through this."

"I see. Well I hope everything works out for you Finn. All of you. Thanks for the ride."

Pushing open the car door Rachel quickly jumped from the car and ran to her door determined not to let him see the tears flowing down her cheeks. She stumbled into the house and wished that her fathers weren't out of town this weekend. She need her daddies. Quickly changing into her pjs, she walked back downstairs and grabbing the throw blanket off the back of the couch, she wrapped it around herself and burst into tears. And that's how she feel asleep, tears streaming down her face and the floor covered in tissues. An hour later Rachel awoke to her doorbell ringing. Pulling herself from the couch she shuffled to the door and pulled it open surprised by who was standing there.

"Noah? What are you doing here?"

"I had to get away from the happy couple. And you were the first person I thought of. Can I come in?" Pulling the door wider Rachel turned away from him leaving him to close the door and follow her. He found her curled up on the couch the floor covered in tissues. "I take it Finn told you he decided to forgive Quinn." He stated gesturing to the floor as he flopped down beside her.

"Yeah. Look Noah if you have come over here just to rub it in my face I would appreciate it if you would just leave."

"Look Berry, I didn't come over here to make you even more miserable than you already are. I just wanted to talk to someone and since you are determined to be my friend I thought that I could talk to you."

"I'm sorry Noah I just can't right now. I do want to be your friend but I just can't talk right now." Tears started streaming down her face once again and Puck pulled her into his arms. "Why couldn't he love me? Why am I not good enough? Why is it always Quinn? She has everything, everyone loves her. Even you loved her when we dated. I know that I liked Finn but I couldn't even get a guy like you to like me and even after this everyone still likes her more than me. Even the Glee kids don't like me. They put up with me because they need me but none of them really like me. Did you know that after our win at Sectionals Kurt threw a party and invited everyone but me? I know that I can be a bit abrasive but we must always be treated like a pariah? All I want is for someone to like me for me. And I thought Finn did but even now after all that Quinn has put him through he still goes back to her. Why am I not good enough?"

Puck knew about the party after Sectionals. He hadn't wanted to go because he figured that he wasn't welcome but then Kurt had called him up from the party telling him to get his ass over there. When he had asked where Rachel was no one had answered him. He had just assumed that she didn't approve of the drinking and had refused to come. But she was right, they didn't like her. They only put up with her because they needed her voice. But she was better than that. She wanted to be their friends and they threw it back in her face.

"I'm sorry Rach. If I had known that they hadn't invited you I would've said something. I just thought you had refuse to come because of the drinking. You are the whole reason we won. And you are enough. I didn't love Quinn when we were dating. I only wanted to be with her for my baby. But she didn't want me. Even now after Babygate she still refuses to let me help her with the baby. But Rach, look at me," She looked up at him through tear filled eyes, "I wasn't going to break up with you. Even though you wouldn't let me touch your boobs." She laughed at him and pushed away to look at him better. "Even with all your craziness and sometimes I don't always understand what you are saying because you are a dictionary with legs, I still wanted to be with you. You believed in me and no one not even my own mother believes in me. You made me want to be better and get out of this cow town. You are better than anyone I know. You stick up for people who don't even care about you. Like with that kid with the jew-fro." Rachel's eyes widened.

"What do you mean?" Rachel looked at him pretending she didn't know what he was talking about.

"Rach I know what you did for Quinn. Giving Ben Israel your pants so her news wouldn't go public so quick."

"Oh that. It was nothing. We were a part of the same team and teammates look out for each other."

"Only you would do something like that. Rach, if the situation were reversed I can tell you with complete confidence that Quinn would never do something like that for you. You are too good for them and you are too good for Finn. Forget about him. He would never make you happy."

"I can't. He's the first boy that I have ever really liked and possibly loved. Why couldn't I be enough?" The tears were forming in her eyes again. As they slowly rolled down her cheeks Puck reached his hands up to her cheeks and brushed them away with his thumbs.

"Finn wanted to have his cake and eat it too. I know that I am not the greatest guy in the world and I can't promise that it will always been moonlight and roses with me but I do feel something for you Rach. And I know that right now you are not in the position to consider my offer but when you are ready Rach, I am here. And I will continue to be here in whatever capacity you want me to be. You are enough for me Rach. Just know that. You don't have to decide anything right now because I know you are hurting. I just want you to think about it. But its late and you need to sleep so come on. Lets get you to bed."

Kissing her forehead he pulled her to her feet and proceeded up the stairs and pushed the door to her room open. Laying her down gently on the bed he was surprised when she refused to let go of his hand. He was even more surprised with the words she said as she pulled him down beside her on the bed.

"Stay with me. Please?" Pulling his belt off and laying down beside her he pulled her into his arms.

"Its going to be okay Rach. Things will be better in the morning. I promise." She looked up at him and kissed his lips softly and then cuddled in closer to him laying her head on his chest.

"Thank you for being here Noah." She was asleep soon after that and even though he didn't know where things would go for him and Rachel, he did know one thing, he would be there for her whenever she needed him. She deserved that much. She was a good person and had the biggest heart that he had ever seen. He would make things better for her. He would show her that she was enough. And that Quinn didn't have it all. He would show her that she deserved so much more than anyone gave her. He would show her that she belonged with him. He would make her believe that she was worth it because to him she was.

* * *

AN: Okay so yeah it started out as a Finn and Rachel one shot but turned into a Puck and Rachel one shot. Couldn't help how the story played out. I have no control over anything when the inspiration strikes. Anyway what did you think? Leave some love.


End file.
